Angel
by monarules
Summary: A songfic. Lorelai always knows how to make her mother feel better. R&R please.


A/N: I don't own them. I'm just borrowing.

Emily Gilmore sighed as the song reached its first notes. She knew this song pretty well and she agreed with the sentiment exactly. When Lorelai left with Rory, she tried her hardest to keep the good memories from the past locked at the back of her mind. It just wasn't fair. She had had the perfect little angel girl. Until her little angel turned 9, they had been almost as close as Lorelai and Rory were. Then, it changed. With the blink of an eye, Lorelai was screaming "I hate you" at her, sneaking out of the house and sneaking back in at all hours of the night, and getting pregnant.

Though she tried to keep the good memories out of her head, she couldn't. It hurt when she remembered the way it ended, but it felt so good to remember how they used to be.

_Emily sighed in frustration. She hated being sick, and it was obvious that this cold was not going away anytime soon. She grabbed the remote, but before she could press any buttons at all, seven year old Lorelai walked in the room wearing her pajamas._

_Emily smiled at her daughter before saying, "Angel, you really don't need to be in here. I don't want you to get sick." She smiled at her daughter's pout. She was definitely her mother's girl._

"_Mommy, you don't feel good. Do you?" Lorelai asked with child-like innocence. Emily smiled softly before saying, "No, baby. I don't. Why?" _

"_Well, you're still in bed. And you have been coughing and last night you threw up four times," she answered in a matter-of-fact tone._

_Emily's eyes got wide before she asked, "Angel, come sit with me for a while?" Lorelai wasted no time in snuggling up to her mother. "Is there something bothering you?" Emily asked quietly. She was enjoying the quiet cuddle time with her daughter, but it was unusual for Lorelai to stay silent for this long._

"_I was just wondering if you still felt like throwing up," Lorelai said in a hushed tone. Emily chuckled at her daughter a little before shaking her head and muttering, "No, Angel, I don't," _

_Lorelai instantly brightened. "Oh, good, Mommy! That's great!" Emily eyed her daughter suspiciously before asking, "And why is that so great?" "Because that means that you're getting better," Lorelai answered without batting an eye. Her mother would kill her if she knew that she was lying._

_Lorelai walked out of the room down the stairs to the kitchen. She walked up to the cook and said, "I need a favor."_

_Emily was just about to turn on the television when once again Lorelai walked in. 'We really need to get a bell collar for that kid,' she thought suddenly. _

_Lorelai was wearing a huge smile. "Mommy, do you still feel good?" Emily was puzzled by her behavior but said, "Yes," anyway._

_Lorelai turned back around and nodded her head. Emily sat up and watched her daughter curiously. The maid came up behind Lorelai and followed her in the room._

"_Mommy, I made it myself. Hilda just helped me carry it. I didn't want to drop it," Lorelai exclaimed happily. Emily smiled at her excitement before looking at the pieces of toast that were on the tray._

"_Thank you, Lorelai," Emily said to her daughter, hoping to remind her to say thank you to the maid as well._

"_And thank you for carrying the tray, Hilda," Lorelai said with a smile. The maid excused herself and left the room._

_Emily picked up the first piece and ate it hungrily. She hadn't eaten that day, after all. She picked up the second piece and somehow managed to gulp it down. It had far too much butter on it for her liking, but she was not going to disappoint her little girl after she had gone to such trouble for her._

_Lorelai climbed back onto the bed with her mother and snuggled next to her side. "Now, do you feel better, Mommy?" she asked. "Yes, Angel. I do,"_

_When Richard came home from work, he found them still in the same position._

The song ending and a sneeze brought Emily out of her trance. That cold had been a horrible one, but it could not touch this one. It was because of Lorelai. Her angel could brighten her mood for days, even when they fought.

A knock at the door, brought her back to reality. She was more than surprised to see Lorelai standing in her doorway. "Hey, Mom. Dad called. He said you were sick," she said quietly not wanting to set her off. "It's just a cold, Lorelai. He shouldn't have bothered you," Emily said already regretting the cold tone her voice had taken on.

"Can I come in?" Lorelai asked almost shyly. "I don't want you to get sick," Emily replied, her voice taking on a slightly softer tone.

"I won't," she assured. Then, without waiting for an answer, she walked in the bedroom. She slid in a DVD in the player, and climbed onto the bed next to her mother.

They stayed that way the rest of the afternoon, watching The Pursuit of Happyness and talking about random things.

'Maybe. Just maybe. I didn't have to let my angel fly away after all,' she thought thinking about the song earlier. "Are you feeling any better, Mom?" Emily smiled at her and said, "Yes, Angel. I am feeling just fine. I was just thinking about a song that I heard on the radio before you got here."

Beverly Mitchell – Angel

Have you ever met an angel  
Who's smile is like the sun  
Who's laugh is like a melody  
That reaches everyone

Have you ever hugged and angel  
Swept up in their embrace  
And swear there's nothin' in this world  
That makes you feel that day

Have you ever really loved an angel  
Once you have you'll never be the same again  
Have you ever had to let go of an angel  
Say goodbye  
Let 'em fly  
My Angel  
My best friend

Have you felt the strength of an angel  
When you needed it the most  
Lifted by those gentle wings  
You know you're not alone

Every now and then  
I feel the peace inside  
Wherever life may take me  
I'm guided by that light

Have you ever really loved an angel  
Once you have you'll never be the same again  
Have you ever had to let go of an angel  
Say goodbye  
Let 'em fly  
My Angel  
My best friend

Cause I have really loved (have really loved)  
An angel (an angel)  
And I will never be the same (how could I Ever be the same) again  
Cause I have had to let go of my angel  
Say goodbye (goodbye)  
Let him fly (let him fly)  
My Angel  
My best friend


End file.
